


Seaside Salt

by nimiane04



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, F/M, Greece, Innuendo, Mild Language, Mykonos, Romantic Comedy, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiane04/pseuds/nimiane04
Summary: Two groups of friends, a lot of banter, flirting and many shenanigans to come... all with the backdrop of an idyllic Greek island.What happens when a group of guys go on a fun holiday to the party island of Greece?Fun times... right!?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Senshi/Shitennou, mentions of Usagi/Mamoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Seaside Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NelwynP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelwynP/gifts).



> This story was written as a gift for the lovely and talented NelwynP.  
> May it brighten your day and keep you entertained ;)

_Reminder:_

“dialogue”

*inner thoughts*

**Mykonos, Greece.**

The car was winding through the steep road bordering land and sea. On the left, the blue-green Mediterranean water was sparkling under the hot August sun, while on their right, hills and hills of arid land played host for the square, white washed houses with blue shutters.

Everything about the scenery was a postcard worthy image of idyllic Greek living.

With the top of their car down; the four men occupying the vehicle enjoyed the salt scented breeze and the friendly honking of passing scooters and ATVs. It seemed the favored mode of transport on these narrow, sloping roads… and something to consider as an alternative instead of the difficult to maneuver Audi convertible. The option to have a bikini clad woman hugging you from behind, as many of the tourists around here seemed to practice, was definitely an added bonus.

The silver haired driver, young for someone with that hair color, was carefully taking them to their destination with the help of his co-pilot: a man with long reddish blond hair that was paying more attention to the google maps app on his phone than enjoying the scenery.

The two backseat passengers acted without a care in the world. The blond with short hair was taking pictures of the sea, the buildings, the sky, the friendly locals waving at them and even the board signs displaying restaurant menus.

His brunette companion, after looking at him for a few minutes, snatches his camera away.

“Live in the moment Jace, breathe the ocean air…”

“We’re at the sea!” The long-haired ginger reminded him with the weary air of one that has corrected his friend many times in the past, on a variety of subjects.

“Enjoy the view in real time, not through a lens.” The brunette continued without missing a beat, as if his companion had not even spoken.

“Well… I’m looking through the lens in “real time” as you put it, Nolan. I don’t think I’m missing much.” Jace answered, using quotation marks in the air to emphasize the realness of time.

“No one likes a boring know it all, just look at these two bozos.” Nolan said this while pointing to the front seats.

“Hey! What did I do to you?” The silver haired driver, known to his friends as Kevin, protested at the implication that he might be a boring bozo. “I’m the one that took up all the responsibility of booking our flight, ferry ride AND finding a place to stay a fair distance from the beach but at a decent price that also offered a refund in case of cancellation.”

Nolan just offered him a dry, pointed look in the rearview mirror and said “I rest my case.”

“Speaking of our hotel, we’re going to get there too early.” Zane, the co-pilot, added as he was checking their booking listing on his phone “Check-in isn’t open for another three hours.”

“So… what you’re saying is that we have time to stop at the beach for a bit of sightseeing before we go get our rooms.” Nolan added excitedly from the back, eyes already scanning the busy road side for a parking spot.

“It’s better to be there early rather than late.” Kevin added as he slowed to allow a couple on a scooter to pass him.

“Ok grandpa… it’s a hotel check-in, not a business meeting! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Nolan was quick to remark.

“I’m down for a stop at the beach as well...” Jace added before Kevin could retort “I’d really like to check out their windsurfing rentals.”

“Look, that car is leaving their parking spot. Go snatch it!” Nolan patted Kevin’s shoulder while pointing emphatically at the tiny red Fiat.

With a sigh, the driver cast a weary glance to his right, seeking support from the only other adult in the car.

“Your call… but you know how they whine when they get restless.” Zane answered as he started rubbing his forehead.

“Fine, but we’re not staying more than one hour!” Kevin said as he parked in the recently vacated spot.

“Woohoo! Sand, sea and beach babes here we come!” Nolan jumped out of the car not even bothering with the door.

“Try not to get yourself slapped in the face on our first day.” Zane mentioned as he too got out of the car.

“Psha! Please, as if that would happen!” Nolan smirked at his companions “I have more game in my pinky finger than the two of you combined.”

“Oh… is that so?” Kevin raised his eyebrow and adjusted the cuff of his shirt; a move many in the business world have come to associate with him getting serious.

“It’s not even a competition with a grandpa and mother dearest.” He continued, oblivious to the clear signs of dangerous waters.

“Only Jace here can compare and pose a real challenge!”

“Up top bro’!” The man in question raised his hand, and smiled at his buddy.

“He’s the only one prepared to have some proper fun on the Greek island that never sleeps!”

“Hell yeah!”

“And his boyish charm is bound to attract ladies like bees to honey.”

“Damn straight!”

“Too bad he has a small dick.” Nolan finished his homage on a low note.

“Yeah… Wait! What?!?” The betrayed puppy dog eyes Jace sent Nolan’s way would have broken the hearts of mothers and kindergarten teachers around the world.

“Remember when that kid tripped and pulled down your swimming shorts at the Acheron river… your pecker wasn’t anything to brag home about.”

“The water was freezing COLD! Yours would have been even smaller under the same circumstance.”

“Riiight… keep telling yourself that.” Nolan smirked at him and started towards the gold sandy beach, unperturbed by the evil glares of his friends. 

Stopping just at the water's edge, he closed his eyes and took in the smell of the sea salt, the feel of the summer sun on his face, the laughter of people splashing in the water… the excruciating pain of a ball colliding with his thin nose.

Bending over in agony he instinctively took his hand to his face and felt the warm, wet trickle of blood coming out of his nostrils.

“Fucking hell!” He swore as he felt the pain radiate all the way to the top of his head and pulsing behind his eyes as they started to water.

“I’m so incredibly sorry! It was an accident… I didn’t mean to spike that serve so hard.” a smokey feminine voice spoke from right in front of him and he blinked a couple of times to clear his tear distorted vision.

From his bend position, he started his perusal of this stranger from her pale pink toe nails, going up long, shapely legs that flared into rounded hips; only to narrow again to a toned waist line and complete the hourglass figure with a pair of the most impressive breasts Nolan had ever seen… all wrapped in a floral print bikini.

For a moment, he wasn’t certain if this was real or he’d passed out and was having a concussion induced hallucination.

“Hey, are you alright?” raising his gaze to meet hers; he was struck by the unique shade of her eyes… not just hazel or green, but emerald. Yup, he was definitely contused if he came up with such a girly color description.

“Karma's a bitch, isn’t it?” Zane's sarcastic tone solidified the reality of the situation for him. Under no circumstances would his brain be that cruel as to conjure his friends as witnesses to his embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, his skull is hard as granite.” Jace added as he approached them as well. 

_*Auch bro’, a bit of sympathy for your fallen comrade!*_ Nolan thought as he looked towards him.

“He doesn’t look so well, maybe he should lay down.” The pretty blonde that arrived beside the buxom brunette suggested.

“Yes, of course! We have a shaded spot nearby... you can rest there.” the brunette beauty agreed and moved closer to him “Here, let me help you get there.”

 _*Now this is turning out to be quite nice and promising*_ Nolan thought as she lifted his arm over her shoulder and came in closer towards him…

“Please, allow me to help! He’s a big heavy boy.” Just inches away from her bosom making contact with his chest, he heard Kevin’s voice as he yanked Nolan’s other arm, leading him away from bikini-clad paradise.

He looked at Kevin with the dirtiest look he could muster... bleeding nose, teary eyes and all! It wasn’t his best intimidating look by far, but it conveyed the message loud and clear. 

The answering smirk his silver haired friend had on his face let him know how much he was enjoying this. He still allowed Kevin to support his weight, that volleyball to the face really did a number on him.

“Aaawe, that’s so thoughtful of you… a true gentleman!” The blonde girl in an orange and white bikini cooed over Kevin “And you're so strong to support his weight that easily” she added with a bold sweep of her hand over his biceps.

Being so close to the man, Nolan couldn’t help but notice how Kevin flexed his arm under her touch; giving himself a more impressive physique. 

_*Wonderful, perfect, spectacular… I’m a bleeding mess and Kevin is the one getting all the attention*_ Nolan thought the unfairness of the entire situation was a travesty!

“It’s nothing, that’s what friends are for” at Kevin’s statement, Nolan scrunched his face in disgust, and regretted it a moment later when it sent a new wave of pain over his nose.

“Set him down here.” The brunette girl announced as they reached their destination. A patchwork of multicolored beach towels strewn together under two large umbrellas. 

This shaded den was already guarded by a true gothic beauty with dark raven hair and porcelain skin. Even reading under the cover of the umbrella, she was clad in a black, cotton dress and sunglasses. 

“What’s going on?” she asked in a smooth tone as she took off her sunglasses to better inspect the moribund being deposited in their comfy nest. 

“Lita gave him a nosebleed!” Goldilocks, better known as Mina, supplied this information with a wink… leading to some misinterpretation. 

“I did mention wearing a thong bikini might be a bit much.” Rei said as she scooted further away from the groaning man, ideas of what sort of pervert he might be already forming in her mind. 

She wasn’t that far from the truth as Nolan was pondering this new reveal. 

_*Wait, a thong… did she turn around at some point?*_ he tried catching a glimpse of her backside, but she was facing him now. _*Of course she did! As she was leading us here… but I was too busy glaring at that smug bastard!*_ He’d facepalm if he wasn’t already in so much pain.

Meanwhile, as Nolan was having his internal debate, Jace laughed at the raven haired girl’s remark… a note of admiration in his eyes.

“REI!” The red faced Lita answered. “It’s not like that, I accidentally hit him in the face with the volleyball” she clarified while handing the person in question a pack of tissues. 

“Still that was a good one, Countess Dracula… and maybe not very far from the truth” Jace sat down in the sand next to her and offered a charming smile. 

Rei turned her violet eyes towards him now, and quirked an eyebrow. “I bet you think that’s very witty of you. When at the beach, I’ve been hearing vampire jokes since I was little.”

“Since you were little… So like, the Dark Ages? Didn’t know sunbathing was popular back then...” he challenged her further “what, with the inquisition and church being so strict.”

“Yeah, back then we also worried about getting burned at the stake!” She continued his joke “Now I only have to worry about sun damage and premature aging… no thanks!”

“Ah, I see… you’re that type of person!” Uh, oh, a collective gasp was heard from the assembled audience, too engrossed in this exchange to give Nolan any more thought. 

“What type of person might that be?” Rei asked with an innocent enough look, but underlying warning in her tone. 

“The type that doesn’t know how to have fun and chooses to sit out group activities.” 

“Ohh, you got all that just from exchanging a few words?” 

“And seeing you sit here by yourself… I bet at home you’re a couch potato!” He dared to infer, smiling widely as her gaze got more heated. 

“Yeah, a couch potato that runs every morning and competes in marathons...” Rei kept her tone cool even as her hand clenched into a fist.

“Don’t forget about yoga!” Lita added to the list.

“And she’s not too shabby at swimming either” Mina finished for them. 

Zane smiled at this display of unity… Ahh, girl squad sticking up for each other! They all seemed to have such an easy friendship… not to mention they were all gorgeous in their own way, making him wonder if they were part of some modeling agency here on a photoshoot. 

Just as he was thinking that, a vision straight out of one his fantasies appeared before him. 

Zane watched transfixed, mouth slightly agape, as a petite woman with short, black hair that shimmered blue in the sun, came out of the sea like a mermaid taking human shape.

As she was approaching, everything seemed to be occurring in slow motion for Zane... not unlike a sequence straight out of Baywatch; complete with her shaking droplets of water out of her glistening hair. 

“Close your mouth before you swallow a fly.” Nolan’s dry voice brought him back to reality just in time to hear her speaking to them. 

“Is everything alright?” her large blue eyes darted between them as she picked up a towel and dried her hair, settling in the end on Nolan, the one that seemed in need of help.

Zane spoke up in order to get her attention to him “Your friend gave him a nosebleed!” and pointed his finger towards Lita. 

Of course, he was so distracted at the time, he did not notice he was pointing straight towards Lita’s chest… leading to further misunderstanding of the same variety. 

“Did your bikini top fly off?” Amy asked in a perfectly neutral tone, as if discussing the weather, as if bikinis failing their designated function was a common occurrence... 

“No! Of course not! Why do people keep assuming that’s the reason for his nose bleed?!?” Lita answered indignantly “Just look at him... he's obviously not that type of pervert!” 

_*Ohh, you sweet naive child*_ three of the guys thought at the same time and the fourth was oddly charmed by her coming to his defense... while trying to keep the blood flow from leaving his nostrils. 

“Volleyball accident.” Mina supplied the missing information. 

Having gathered the necessary facts, Amy turned back to the patient and held up three fingers. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Three.” He answered without missing a beat. 

“Do you feel nauseous?” 

“From all the flirting going on around here? Yes!” At her serious stare, he rectified “No, ma’am, not nauseous.” 

“You don’t seem to have a concussion.” Amy poked at his nose a bit while he winced under her clinical examination. 

“You’re lucky; it doesn’t seem to be broken, just slightly bruised and swollen... if you put ice on your nose it will help the swelling go down.” 

“I can run to the store and get some ice.” Lita said as she picked up her wallet and jumped to her feet. 

“Wait!” Rei tossed a green piece of cloth at her before she could sprint away “Don’t go like that… put on your sarong, you silly thing!”

“Ooops, you’re right!” The girl said while wrapping the long material around her waist.

“Thanks Rei!” she blew her raven haired friend a kiss and was off running. 

“Oh look, actual jogging!... not like this mythical rumour about marathons” Jace commented while directing his teasing smirk towards Rei. 

Nolan was looking forlorn towards the running figure. Vampire lady ruined his chance at a better view by telling her to cover up; and now he was stuck here listening to Jace trying to goad the raven beauty into noticing him.

“And I suppose now is the moment when I try to convince you otherwise?” Rei drawled and completed her sceptical look with a raised eyebrow.

Jace’s answering smirk was contagious. “As if! That would imply you actually getting off your laurels and having a bit of fun… I doubt you can handle that!”

“Such obvious tricks do not work on me!” Rei said at the same time that Mina jumped up and yelled “A race!!!”

“No!”

“What a fine idea!” The two blondes seemed to enjoy this turn of events. 

“Stop making plans involving me without my consent!” Rei's indignant voice was starting to lose a bit of its cool.

“Where should we race?” Jace continued planning as if she hadn’t spoken.

“What am I, chopped liver? I said we’re not racing!”

“How about you run to the shore line, then swim to that blue yacht over there and back to here!” Mina excitedly presented the racing course to them. 

“You know there are people on that yacht?” Rei tried to reason with them “We’ll make complete fools of ourselves if we just swim up to them for no reason!” 

“What, afraid you’ll embarrass yourself?” Jace asked just as he removed his shoes.

“As a matter of fact yes, public embarrassment is not on my to do list!”

“A to do list? It’s like you have allergies to fun and spontaneous living.” Jace said while he was emptying his pockets of wallet and cell phone. 

“Hey, don’t just get ready like that! I haven’t agreed to anything you…” The rest of her sentence was left hanging as the blonde took off his polo shirt, revealing lean muscles and an impressive six pack. 

“Woohoo! Let the race begin… Three!” Mina enthusiastically started the countdown.

“Amy, back me up and help me contain these lunatics!” Rei tried pleading with her genius friend, but she seemed too busy rummaging around in her bag and smiling with enjoyment at the unfolding events.

“Two!” Mina continued ticking down to the go!

“Understandable if you’re afraid of losing… your bat wings probably suffer from atrophy.” Jace said with a challenging look in his eyes.

She threw her sunglasses on the beach towels and sprang to her feet, making the blonde man beam with excitement. 

“One...” 

Jace crouched in the sprint position, ready to take off, just as Rei lifted the summer dress over her head, revealing a slender and toned body, clad in an elegant black swimsuit… the type of body that comes with an active lifestyle.

“Go!” 

At Mina’s signal Rei threw her dress in Jace’s face and took off running.

“Not fair! CHEATING!!!” Jace protested as he started the sprint to the sea as well, with the sound of their friends cheering for them in the background. 

“And then there were five.” Zane helpfully added and looked towards Amy who still seemed engrossed in her search among the mysterious female bag content. 

“Need help with that?” He asked her with a smile. 

“I can’t seem to find the painkillers… your friend might benefit from them right about now!” 

“Oh… I think I left them on my night stand after borrowing one last night.” Mina mentioned with a guilty look. 

“Don’t worry about it, it was almost empty anyway and I needed to pass by the pharmacy.” Amy answered as she started to get up.

“May I join you?… I need some professional sunscreen as well, something with more SPF than you can find at the general store.” Zane said while leaning in close to the blue haired girl and pointing to his slightly freckled nose that was starting to show signs of sunburn. “My skin turns red so quickly... I blame my Irish heritage.”

Now that the urgency to treat a person in need of medical care was gone, she could take a closer look at Zane's face, with it’s defined cheekbones, straight nose and full lips that put him more on the side of beautiful rather than ruggedly handsome. 

A slight blush started showing on her cheeks under his intense gaze “Of course… it’s important to take proper care when out in the sun.” She hefted her bag on her shoulder and started towards the shopping center. 

As Zane was about to follow her, Nolan grabbed his pant leg “Don't you dare leave me as well!” he warned from his laying down position… the blood flow had stopped, but he still looked a bit pale. 

“Don’t be so salty Nols… you still have Kevin and Mina keeping you company.” Zane told him with a smirk. 

Glancing to his right, those two practically looked like a couple already. He was helping her put sunscreen on her back, while she laughed at some comment he made; completely ignoring the world around them. 

“Have fun third wheeling it!” With that parting phrase, Zane jogged away to catch up with Amy. 

Nolan sighed and put his arm over his eyes. Fate seemed to have it in for him today… and he could not understand what he did to deserve it. 

He was generally a fair guy, paid all his taxes on time, called his mother four times a week and patiently listened to her gossip about the neighbourhood’s this and that. 

Sure, he occasionally trolled his friends and made inappropriate jokes, but it was all in good fun… no need for all of them to turn on him like vindictive little shits. 

Now Jace was somewhere in the water, frolicking with his vampire lady. His ego will be difficult to live with after this… Oh, to be looked down upon by an idiot that ran into the sea in his cargo shorts and underwear is a low moment indeed. 

Zane was probably flirting his way into the blue pixie’s panties as we speak, with his gentil compliments and cultured mannerisms.

And to pour salt on his wounded ego... even stone cold, stick-up-his-bum Kevin got a girl before him. He didn’t even have to glance their way to know those two were practically playing hanky-panky in public by the giggling and low murmured sounds they were making.

Just as he was contemplating the injustice that had befallen him, he felt someone lean over him. 

Startled, he raised his arm off his face and looked straight into emerald green eyes. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Taking large inhales of air, she wiped the sweat from her brow. “There was a line of people at the store.”

There she was, the curvy goddess that started this whole debacle, leaning above him with a bag of ice in her hand and her rapid intake of air expanding and contracting her chest in a most flattering way. 

His reptilian brain conjured up images of completely different scenarios where she’d be sitting above him, panting for breath while a droplet of sweat made its way between the glorious valley of her breasts… and that’s when it hit him! 

She’d RAN! All the way there and back again, in this unbearable heat… for him? 

While before all his blood flow seemed to be directed south; now he felt his chest warm up with a sense of tenderness under her warm smile and concerned eyes.

Noticing his intense stare made her feel a bit self conscious. To occupy herself she focused on relieving some of his discomfort. 

“Let’s see what we can do about that bruise.” She smiled and was stretching her arm towards his nose when a baritone voice interrupted her.

“Perhaps you should rest, I can take care of that.” Quicker than a cobra, Nolan’s hand slapped Kevin’s intrusive arm away and stared daggers back at him. 

“I will throw your car keys in the sea!!! I swear to God!” He pointed a shaking finger at Kevin’s face to emphasize his point. 

He’d had enough of their meddling; they’re not taking away his opportunity to be pampered by Lita... who went to so much trouble for him!

Mina intervened at this moment, mischievous twinkle in her eyes “Let Lita do it, she’s our resident mother hen... it’s like a hobby of hers to take care of people.”

At this statement, Nolan relaxed onto his back and spread his arms wide in an inviting gesture “By all means, please take good care of this invalid!”

She laughed at his antics; a clear, joyful sound that filled him with happiness and then moved to settle his head in her lap. 

She carefully applied the cold relief to his injured nose while keeping him distracted with tales of all the times she had to play nurse to her group of friends.

As he laid there in her care, he thought to himself... maybe fate doesn’t hate him after all.

* * *

  
  
  


**Bonus Scene:**

_The next morning:_

For some, the morning starts at 6 am. Early birds that take advantage of the peacefulness of dawn with a warm cup of tea, wrapped in a blanket as they watch the sun herald the beginning of a new day.

For others, the pleasure of sleeping in, cocooned in fragrant sheets is much too tempting to resist. They slumber to their heart’s content, reveling in dreams and the cool comfort of the sea breeze from an open window.

Up on a small hill, in a Villa overlooking a picturesque Greek scenery, four women start their day.

Rei was the first to awaken, setting the yoga mat in front of their rented holiday home and greeting the first rays of the day with the Sun Salutation.

Next was Lita, quick to take a shower before the bathroom rush began and leave ample time for her culinary skills to unfold... while dreamily admiring the sea view from their large kitchen window.

Amy was a bit late sleeping in, but once she emerged from her room, she powered up her laptop and wrote in her travel journal the experiences of the day past.

As time ticked by, the fourth inhabitant of the house kept herself secluded in the tangle of sheets as she could not resist the comforting embrace of sleep.

“Mina! Wake up sleepy head.” The voice was accompanied by a knocking on the door “You know it takes you forever to get ready!”

No answer came from behind the closed entrance.

“Lita made pancakes for breakfast; and Rei promised that if you’re not out in the next 10 minute there will be none left.”

A groan was heard; something you’d associate with an episode of “The Walking Dead.”

“I think I got through to her” The blue haired girl smiled at her friends “I’ll head for the shower now, before it gets too crowded.”

One of the two women enjoying a peaceful breakfast on the veranda answered her back “Go on ahead, but dibs on being next!”

The ladies had met with the men from the beach in Mykonos City last night. An old traditional Greek town, the largest on the island, made up entirely of the local style white buildings, with narrow streets, overhanging balconies and beautiful chalky churches.

By day, it was a postcard touristic town where visitors from yachts and cruise ships came to buy souvenirs and admire the architecture and imposing windmills.

By night, it turned into party central. Large crowds of people roamed the streets, hopping from restaurants, to bars, to gyros joints, to clubs… and in between, many party goers dance in the streets on their commute from one trendy place to another.

Music was their constant companion in the nocturnal life of this town. The open style bars and clubs streamed melodies onto the streets… as they navigated the narrow pathways, they were enveloped by the cool reggae beats; further ahead an electronic rave was making waves among the crowds. Past the street corner, the sensual rhythm of latin music seduced the passerby to join the party… and just further up ahead, the smooth flow of hip hop kept them engaged. 

After enjoying the nightly entertainment Mykonos had to offer, the girls were now suffering from sleep deprivation and some even nursing a hangover.

“Can’t believe we partied till five in the morning.” Lita tried to contain her yawn and stretched her arms high above her head “How are we gonna survive for the next six days on only two hours of sleep each night?”

“Maybe Mina has the right idea of sleeping till ten.” Rei pullet her long, silky hair up in a bun to combat the rising morning heat.

As if summoned by the mention of her name, their blonde companion came shuffling onto the veranda, still wearing her nightgown and hair in disarray.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Rei turned to give her a bright smile “Decided to join the living?”

“What’s so good about it?” Mina blinked at the sun and took a seat at the table.

Lita set a glass of water and a large coffee mug in front of her “These should help with that hangover.”

With the first sips of much-needed fuel, Mina started to look human again “Your coffee is the best, I could die happy now!”

“Thank you! I hope this means you won’t back out of that volleyball challenge we have with the guys today!”

Groaning, Mina set her head on the table and waved her hand in a negative motion “Rei… I’ll join you in the shade today.”

“Actually, Jace and I are going windsurfing today.”

“Ohhhh!” Both girls said in unison and gave Rei knowing smiles.

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear any input from the peanut gallery… especially not you!” She directed this to Mina.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Mina made the motion of zipping up her lips.

“Clear!” Amy announced from inside the house that the shower was free to use.

“Well, that’s my cue… you two keep out of trouble!”

“Oh shush! You love the trouble we bring… keeps life interesting!” Mina waved Rei away and turned to pile pancakes on her plate.

As the two friends were left alone on the veranda, Mina turned to Lita with a knowing grin.

”Nice shot yesterday, I knew I could count on your aim.”

Picking at the threads of the tablecloth, Lita’s cheeks were starting to show a pink hue “Great aim indeed! I didn’t mean to hit his face… the poor darling was in so much pain.”

“Pffft, Kevin mentioned he kinda deserved it though; so I wouldn’t lose too much sleep over it.” 

With a satisfied grin, Mina leaned back in her chair and admired the view of the arid landscape “In the end, we got an introduction to those cute beach boys… if a bit different than what I envisioned.”

“His poor nose though, it will be swollen for a couple more days. I felt really bad about it...” Lita was replaying the events of yesterday in her mind “I honestly meant to only graze his shoulder.”

“Lucky you weren’t aiming for his leg then.” Mina threw a wicked grin towards her friend, making the girl burst into laughter.

“Mina!!!” she exclaimed in embarrassment.

Attracted by all the commotion going on outside, Amy joined them at the table as well “What’s so funny?”

Mina stirred the sugar in her coffee and sent a knowing glance towards Lita “Oh, just reminiscing about yesterday's events.”

“Speaking off, when did the boys say they’re going to pick us up?” Amy remembered Zane mentioning they’d rent some scooters and take the girls to a different beach location today.

“In about half an hour, some of them are also nursing hangovers this morning.” Lita patted Mina on the back for emphasis.

“You drank just as much as I did, how are you guys so chipper this morning?!?!”

“I drank lots of water… I keep telling you to hydrate!” Lita admonished.

“I have a fast metabolism and high tolerance for alcohol.” At their surprised looks, the blue haired genius rolled her eyes “Don’t look at me like that, blame my Russian side of the family.”

Mina nodded with an accurate impersonation of the “not bad” Obama meme.

“Too bad Serena’s honey moon coincided with our trip, she would have loved this place.” Amy mentioned their missing squad member.

It made Lita smile at the thought of their recently married friend “I’m pretty certain she’s enjoying Saint Lucia even more… that place is a couple’s dream destination.” 

Mina thought how Mamoru would probably faint if they brought his wife here without him. “Mykonos caters better to the single ladies!” She decided to say instead. 

“Yesterday was certainly proof of that… what a crazy coincidence you girls just ran into a group of four single guys like that!”

“Yeah, crazy…” Lita murmured into her orange juice.

“I’ll drink to that!” Mina said, raising her coffee in salute “Cheers girls! Too many more crazy coincidences!”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers!”

From inside the house a door was opened and a distant “Cheers… whatever we’re cheering for!” was heard as Rei joined them in the sun, making the girls laugh.

This was turning out to be a great summer. 

  
  
  



End file.
